An Navi On Earth
by Pricat
Summary: Luna, the daughter of Jake and Neytiri ends up on Earth but is curious about the Skypeople and their world but stays with Grace's niece and her kid's but they end up learning about both cultures and about acceptance
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was just a wild idea I had today in my head, as it would be cool if an Navi came to our planet, because they were curious about us and our world, the way we are with them and Pandora.**

**Luna, the daughter of Jake and Neytiri ends up in the Avatar Program but is curious about the Skypeople and their world, but stays with Sandra, Grace's niece and her kids, meaning cultures will collide.**

**I hope that Avatar fans like.**

* * *

It was an normal morning at the Avatar Program, as scientists were excitedly preparing for something that Selfridge didn't know about, as he no longer funded the program but the Governemt did, but Grace's niece who was twenty five ran it, in her aunt's legacy, but heard the doors to the link drive open, as one of the scientists opened it, but gasped.

Lying inside, was a young Navi female teenager, but they wondered why she'd leave Pandora, but Sandra remembered Jake Sully, who was now a full Navi, thanks to Ewya, their goddess.

"We need to get her somewhere safe, guys!" she said.

The guard agreed, as they were moving the link drive into a secure area, where Sandra could examine the young Navi.

She saw dog tags around her neck that looked like Jake's from when he was a Marine, but she sighed relazing.

She then saw the young Navi girl's eyes open, but he;d curiousity, towards the human female and not fear or anger.

"Don't be afraid, as I won't hurt you.

I'm Sandra.

Why did you leave Pandora?" she asked her.

"I-I am curious, about Skypeople." the Navi girl replied.

"What do you mean, by Skypeople, kid?" she asked.

"You're one." the Navi girl told her.

Sandra realised she meant humans, but the young Navi girl was jumping about, using her tail to help her climb, as Sandra was curious, but knew the Avatar Program wasn't a good place for a kid, even an Navi one to stay in, but knew she and her son and younger daughter would be okay for her to stay with.

"What's your name, kid?" Sandra asked.

"Luna, of the Omanticaya clan, and my father is Jake Sully, the chief and my mother is Saithek Neytiri.

They were anxious, but let me come here, to where the Skypeople live, as you make me curious." she replied to her.

Sandra understood, as she was gathering her things, but Luna was curious going with her, but the cab driver was stunned, seeing a blue skinned teen with a lion cloth in the cab.

Sandra would give Luna some Skypeople clothes, once they got to her house, but knew this would be curious, as she'd heard stories of the Navis on Pandora, but she never expected one tpo come into her life.

* * *

In a house in the surbubs, a teenager wearing an New York Yankees cap, with a shirt and shorts with sneakers was playing with a robot cat, but he sighed hearing his young sister, Cassie running down the stairs, as he heard the door open, seeing his mother enter with a strange blue skinned girl, with pointed ears, long black hair and a tail, but their eyes widened, but Cassie was staring at her.

"Mommy, is she from outer space?

Like what you and Uncle Norm do?" she asked her.

Sandra laughed, at the six year old, but was explaining to her and her big brother Brad, about Luna and where she came from, but Brad smiled, as Luna looked scared as she was shaking.

"You guys go play, okay?

I'm gonna order dinner, and calm Luna down." she said.

Both kids nodded, but ran upstairs, but Sandra saw Luna curl up in a ball, but understood, as this was a little scary for her, but she knew she'd relax as her kids would help her feel better, as she was closer in age to Brad.

"Here, have some water.

It'll help you, feel better.

This world's a little scary, and different to Pandora, but it can be fun." she told her.

Luna nodded, as she knew she didn't really fit into Pandora, but had used her father's communicator device he'd brought from the Skypeople world, to learn about the world and a little about the Skypeople.

She would use it, to speak to her father later.


	2. Bonding

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope that fellow Avatar fans like.**

**Luna's first night on Earth, but she's contacting her father, but hanging out with Sandra Augstine's teenage son, Brad as he's fixated with Pandora and the Navi, but they're bonding.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Luna activated the button on Jake's communicator, as she wanted to contact her father, knowing he'd be curious about what she was doing among the Skypeople, but smiled seeing her father's projection emit from the device.

"Hey, Father, how're you?" she said.

_I'm fine, honey, but your mother has been frantic, as she's been praying to Ewya to protect you from the Skypeoples's magic, but I assured her that you're fine._

_Where're you, on Earth?_

"I'm living in Sandra Fuller's house, Dad.

Her Aunt was a friend of yours, right?" she replied.

Jake was stunned, as he never knew that Grace had any relatives, but sent Luna his old RDA dog tags, but the young Navi female smiled, as her father had still kept them, after hearing the stories from her mother, but was curious.

"Dad, w-were you once a Skyperson?" Luna asked.

Jake sighed, knowing Luna had to know.

_Yes, I was once a Skyperson, but worked in the Marines, but was injured, but went to Pandora while waking up from six years of cryo sleep._

_But that's when I met your mother, Luna._

_She was headstrong, stubborn and fiery._

_She taught me the way of Navi life, but Quadtritch interfered, but we defeated him._

_Nobody besides our clan knows our secret, but people on Earth, especially those like Sandra remember me._

_Just be careful, okay?_

"I will, Dad." she said as he faded.

Luna sighed, as she put the dog tags around her young slender dark blue neck, trying to imagine her father, as a Skyperson meeting her mother for the first time.

She then heard the door open, as she turned around, seeing Sandra's son, Brad there with food, but the teenage boy was curious about her, but she was shy, hissing.

"H-Hey, I don't bite.

My Mom thought, that you might be hungry.

Y-You look pretty, than any girl in my school." he said.

Luna smiled at him, knowing he was like her, a kid wanting to have fun, but was curious about the food on the tray, as Brad was sitting with her on the bed.

"What's this strange food, Brad of Earth?" she said.

"It's pizza, Luna.

What do you guys eat, on Pandora?" he asked.

"We eat animals, that we hunt for in the forests of Pandora." she told him.

"That's seriously cool, Luna.

Do you have any weapons, like knifes or spears?" he asked.

"We use spears and other weapons.

You're very curious, for a young Skyperson, as I see that little Skypeople and ones like you don't want to hurt your world, unlike the adult ones." Luna replied.

Brad understood that she was talking about kids, but smiled at the young Navi's compliment.

"Thanks, I think.

I'm sorry, if I'm bugging you.

Ever since I was little, I was fixated by Pandora.

The other kids in my class don't understand, and call me a freak." he told her.

Luna knew how he felt, knowing the other girls in her clan were always mean to her, but never knew why.

"You're not bothering me, Brad.

I know how it feels to be an outsider.

Back home, on Pandora, in my vlan, I am an outsider, because I like your world and the Skypeople, but the other girls were mean to me, for some reason and because I raised a blind Ikran since it was little." she told him.

Brad was in awe, listening to Luna's stories about Pandora and being an Navi but Sandra smiled seeing them eating and bonding.

She realised it was almost eleven, meaning that Brad had to go to bed, as he had school in the morning.

"Aw, okay!

I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow, to talk more." he said.

She then hugged him.

"I look forward to it, Brad." she said as he left.

Sandra smiled, knowing the young Navi liked hanging out with Brad, as they were the same age, but had to get her the proper attire for living in this world.

"Okay, Sandra." she replied drinking water.

Luna was then sitting cross legged on the bed, thanking Ewya, before drifting off to sleep, dreaming about Pandora.

* * *

But on Pandora, Jake was hunting for food with the other male Navi in the clan, but knew that Luna was doing fine on Earth, but he knew that Neytiri was anxious about Luna being among Skypeople, but he would assure her that Luna was okay, but had the other part of his communicator, but Neytiri didn't know but he at least knew that jerks like Quadritch weren't around, knowing that Selfridge had been fired and the RDA shut down.

He hoped that Luna was fine but was tempted to go to Earth, but knew his clan needed him, as he returned to the clan's grounds, but saw Neytiri feeding her Ikran but he sighed, joining her.


End file.
